moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nutcracker Prince/Credits
Opening Logos *Lacewood Productions Opening Credits *A Lacewood Production *A Film by: Paul Schibli *"The Nutcracker Prince" **Kiefer Sutherland as the voice of the Nutcracker Prince **Megan Follows as the voice of Clara **Mike MacDonald as the voice of the Mouseking **Peter Boretski as the voice of Uncle Drosselmeier **Phyllis Diller as the voice of the Mousequeen *Special Guest Appearance: Peter O'Toole as the voice of Pantaloon *The Music of Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky Performed by: The London Symphony Orchestra · Conducted by: Boris Brott *Executive Producer: Sheldon S. Wiseman *Based on the E.T.A. Hoffmann tale "The Nutcracker and the Mouseking" *Screenplay by: Patricia Watson *Produced by: Kevin Gillis *Directed by: Paul Schibli Ending Credits *Unit Directors: Shivan Ramsaran, Chris Schouten, Bill Speers, Zdenko Gasparovich *Layout Director: Sue Butterworth *Layout Director - Hardnut Story: Michel Breton *Background Director: Michel Guerin *Editor: Sue Robertson *Music Producer and Conductor: Boris Brott *Original Music and Tchaikovsky Arrangements by: Victor Davies **"Always Come Back to You" **(Love Theme from "The Nutcracker Prince") ***Written by: Kevin Gillis and Jack Lenz ***Produced by: Shane Keister and Ahmet Ertegun ***Performed by: Natasha's Brother and Rachele Cappelli ***Single on Atlantic Recording Corporation **"Save This Dance" ***Sung by: Megan Follows ***Written by: Kevin Gillis, Jack Lenz *With the Voice Talents of: **Nutcracker Prince - Kiefer Sutherland **Carla - Megan Follows **Museking - Mike MacDonald **Pantaloon - Peter O'Toole **Mousequeen - Phyllis Diller **Uncle Drosselmeier - Peter Boretski **King, Mouse, Court Attendant, Band Member #2, Spectator and Soldier - Len Carlson **Mr. Schaeffer, Mouse, Guest #3, First Guard, Soldier, Band Member #1, Contestand and Spectator - Marvin Goldhar **Trudy - Lynne Gorman **Mouse, Guest, Second Guard, Contestant, Spectator and Soldier - Keith Hampshire **Marie, Mrs. Schaeffer, Doll, Guest #4 and Spectator - Liz Hanna **Dr. Stahlbaum - George Merner **Louise - Stephanie Morgenstern **Erick - Christopher Owens **Mouse, Mrs. Miller, Guest #1, Doll and Spectator - Susan Roman **Queen, Mouse, Guest #2, Doll and Spectator - Theresa Sears **Mrs. Ingrid Stahlbaum - Diane Stapley **Princess Perlipat - Mona Waserman **Fritz - Noam Zylberman *Executives in Charge of Production: Maureen O'Brien, Ursula Clarkson *Production Consultant: Gerald Tripp *Chief Financial Executives: Dulcie Clark, John Hussey *Production Manager: Maureen O'Brien *Assistant to the Producer, Kevin Gillis: Laura Kate Wallis *Script Consultant: Juliet Packer *Script Development: Paul Schibli, Gerald Tripp, Kevin Gillis Animation Produced at: Hinton Animation Studios Inc. *Executive in Charge of Production for Hinton Animation Studios: Dulcie Clark *Production Supervisor: Lesley Harris *Chief Financial Officer: Janet MacMillan *Storyboards: Chris Schouten, Shivan Ramsaran, Paul Schibli *Additional Storyboards: John Williamson, Larry Cariou *Storyboard Design: Peter Moehrle *Character Design: Shivan Ramsaran, Chris Schouten, Jamie Oliff, Drew Edwards, Bill Speers, Paul Schibli *Character Colour Design: Martin Butler, Denyse Ouellette *Layout Artists: Dean DeBlois, Tim Deacon, Peter Ferk, Tom Humber, Tapeni Knuutila, Steve Majaury, Peter Moehrle, Ben Van Voorn *Background Artists: Michel Breton, Gord Coulthart, Greg Gibbons, Blake James, James McGregor, Peter Moehrle, Knud Skov, Chris Wren, Lynne Zentner *Hardnut Background Artist: Gord Coulthart *Assistant to the Director, Paul Schibli: Lee Williams *Special Effects Animators: Glenn Wright, Norman LeBlanc *Animation Posers: Jamie Oliff, Woong Cheon Jang, Paul Riley, Dave Brewster, Don Spencer, Bill Speers, Chris Schouten, Shivan Ramsaran, Zedenko Gasparovich *Key Animators: Dave Brewster, Larry Cariou, John Celestri, Ray daSilva, Drew Edwards, Jill Halliday, Woong Cheon Jang, AL Jeffrey, Hana Kukal, Daniel LaFrance, Jean Lajeunesse, Maryl Morris, Jamie Oliff, Hilary Phillips, Terry Pike, Dev Ramsaran, Paul Riley, Chris Sauve, Marc Sevier, Wendo van Essen *Additional Animation: Don Bajus, Doug Crane, Zdenko Gasparovich, Keith Ingham, Dave Kamish, Sonja Kodric, Beverly Lehman, Scott Mansz, Eileen Middleton, Rick Morrison, Wendy Perdue, Nick Rijgersberg, Lenord Robinson, Chris Schouten, Kirk Tingblad, Jamie Whitney, Joseph van Lamsweerde *Rotoscope Animation: Ray daSilva, Eloise Lennox, Karen Munro-Caple, Marc Sevier, Wendo van Essen *Clean-Up Animators: Lilliane Andre, Mike Csunyoscka, Carolyn Gair, Gloria Hsu, Ian Jeans, Eloise Lennox, Scott Mansz, Luc Marier, Eileen Middleton, Moira Moxley, Karen Munro-Caple, Don Perro, Nick Rijgerberg, Trish Stolte, Rich Vanatte, Jamie Whitney *Additional Clean-Up Animation: Michelle Houston, Beverly Lehman, Jan Tillockc *Assistant Animators: Michael Bass, Mark Beaumont, Bob Bennett, Denise Bradshaw, Anne Brand, Lee Cadieux, Robert Clark, Ron Crown, Kevin Currie, Dean DeBlois, Norm deRepentigny, Rebecca Greenwood, Terry Hoganson, Gloria Hsu, Roland L'Ecuyer, Wayne Lee Pack, Carl Linton, Joe MacDonald, Brian McKaig, Chris Ross, Donna Rutz, Paul West, Craig J. Wilson *Additional Assistant Animation: Rose Biviens, Grant Campbell, Claude Chaisson, Jane Gardner, Karen Kewell, Monica Luciani, Susan Spriggs *Production Co-ordinator: Weldon Poapst *Layout/Background Co-ordinator: Cindy Moehrle *Animation Co-ordinator: Kathie Robillard *Production Assistants: Kim Adlard, Ron Black, Shane Finigan, Janna Fleming, Ann Jeffrey, Monica Luciani *Animation/Camera Check Supervisors: John Surmachynski, Lorraine Gibeault *Animation/Camera Check Department: Robert Anderson, Wanda Chow, Sheryl Drury, David J.C. Fortier, Jaroslaw Izerowicz, Kokila Jeffery, Christine McLean, Michael Mitchell, Ann Mullens, Kim Murdock *Xerography Supervisor: Jack Lemire *Xerography Department: Adrian Garcia, Norman Lemire, Paul Marquis *Matching Supervisor: Craig R. Wilson *Matching Department: Guy Daw, Kerry-Michael Deevy, Jon W. Last, Margaret MacAulay, Robert Mole, Anne-Marie Ouellette, Stephen Popowicky *Paint Department Supervisor: Denyse Ouellette *Paint Department: Chris Brett, Mae Clifford, Michelle Costisella, Michelle Lenson, Benny Preusser *Opaquing Supervisor: Lloyd Marchand *Assistant Opaquing Supervisors: Florence Bach, Claire DeCoste, Jerry Holbrook, Bobbie Stewart *Opaquers: Susan Albert, Steve Ash, Robert Babin, Ruth Bell, Dave Bickerton, Willie Birkinshaw, Adam Burke, Denyse Bouffard, Del Brazeau, Belinda Brown, Marc Brown, Normand Cator, Eric Cheng, Ian Clark, Patricia Cleveland, Anna Coballe, Franco Colalillo, Toni Coilier, Andrina Cox, David Cox, Lisa Creskey, Tim Dallett, Mike Daly, Wendi Dennison, Mario Deschamps, Julie Dillane, Krista Dolliver, Patricia Donnelly, Lorrainne Douglass, Kevin Durkee, Alison Earp, Edwina Elliott, Mona Enan, Stephen English, Eric Eraut, Dave Fox, Warren Fulton, Lee Gendreau, Anneke Gichuru, Mark Glover, Kevin Goldt, Cara Gruschwitz, Krista Hallarn, Michelle Hallemans, Eleanor Hamilton, Lara Hilts, Colleen Holub, Clayton Jacobs, Donna May Jeacle, Tania Jewkowicz, Ken Joyce, Paul Kennedy, Stacey Kerrigan, Yasmin Khan, Janet Kozie, Isabelle Kratynski, Anne LaFrance, Robert Lang, Julie Lavertue, Hieu Le, Jeanie Leung, Sylvie Levisky, Janet Lilly, Kaila Lusignan, Renee Manning, Suzanne Marsden, Joshua Mayhew, Anna Matthews, Bruce McArthur, Fiona McBean, Mathew McEwan, Kari Meinert, Andrew Milne, Mahvash Mortazavi, Akira Nakajima, Winston Neutel, Tri Nguyen, Peter Nilson, Marie-Aline Oliver, Jane Oltmann, Tanya Onysko, Woody Oord, June Pang, Shane Pearce, Julie Pedersen, Paul Pelky, Michael Price, Jennifer Priest, Kenneth Raeside, Carmel Reckzin, Mirjana Risek, Ed Ritchie, Candace Rock, Cathy Roddick, Aledia Rombout, Kevin Rothwell, Brian Santor, J.D. Scallen, Christine Scott, David Scott, Cathie Scrivener, Angle Semple, Michael Shaw, Gary Smith, Mitchell Sprague, Josh Stafford, Tom Steiner, Paul Sterling, Maya Stewart, RIck Stewart, Jason Struck, Heidi Swierenga, Susan Szathmary, Craig Taillefer, Chun Tam, Derek Teoh, Marilyn Warren, Andrew Weaver, Karina Westwood, Sean White, Michael Zahab Additional Opaquing Services: Bardel Animation Services *Opaquing Supervisors: Gary Lambeth, Barry Ward *Opaquers: Ted Ahn, Andrej Brakavick, Teresa Foley, Dave Fox, Don Fueller, Sharon Miskinnis, Andy Pye, Lyra Riley, Kim Slade, Chris Templeman, Steve Woodley, Gregory Zbitnew *Colour Checker: Steve Meyers Opeongo High School *Opaquing Supervisor: Nancy White *Opaquers: Wendy Alexander, Connie Bailey, Angela Barr, Vicky Boulanger, Stephanie Briscoe, Lee Ann Bruce, Marie-Paul Cotie, Reuben Denty, Andrea Dick, Stephanie Dick, Natasha Gagnon, Heather Goodwin, Elaine Haley, Sheila Hein, Jennifer Holly, Kim Kargus, Rick Kasaboski, Stephanie Keon, Shauna Letters, Shawna Mick, Jeannie Miller, Stephanie Moratz, Kevin Mottershead, Brian O'Grady, Kevin Park, Shannon Pilatske, Heather Rae, Colleen Ready, Amy Rouillard, Sheila Rupert, Donna Schroeder, Jennifer Stoppa, Tracy Stroud, Robin Turner, Andrea Walalce, Shannon Watson, Pamela Wierzbicki *Special Effects Supervisor: Ben Ballon *Special Effects Department: Catherine Arsenault, Martin Butler, Catherine Copp, Mitsuko Jones, Susan Mundell *Dance Sequence Rendering: David B. Fox, Eleanor Hamilton, Kathy Harker-Fiander, Rebecca Greenwood, Fiona McBean, Heather Sawyer, Susan Spriggs, Barbara Woodruff *Animation Camera Supervisor: Ronald E. Haines *Animation Camera: Nathi Dutrisac, George Furniotis, Shirl Kwan, Charlie Luce, Norman Rompre, Jan Topper, Chuck Trottier, Paul Webster *Music and Effects Editing: Sue Robertson *Additional Sound Editing: Carla Densmore *Assistant Editors: Carla Densmore, Kelly Kincard, Shannon Murphy, Steve Szymanski *Track Breakdown: Steve Szymanski, Alyssa Weidman *Rotoscope Dance Sequences Choreographer: Ann Carruthers *Rotoscope Dancers: Ottawa Ballet, Dance and Arts Educational School *Computer Rotoscope Printouts: Danny Craig, Woody Yocum *Roto Video Crew: Mainstreet Studios · Dave Depper *Title Etchings: George Juhasz For Lacewood Productions *Production Office Co-ordinator: Elizabeth Foster *Production Secretary: Claire Wilmut *Controller: Diana Ritchey *Production Accountant: Colleen Cybulski *Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra *Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: CTS Studios Limited, Wemblery *Music Scoring Mixer: Eric Tomlinson *"Save This Dance" Recorded and Mixed by: Scott Boyling *Dialogue Recorded at: Arion Studios, Nice, Sound Castle Studios, Los Angeles, Sounds Interchange, Toronto, Sound Venture Productions, Ottawa, Studio St. Charles, Montreal *Foley Recorded by: Jack Heeren *Foley Artists: Andy Malcolm, James A. Gore *Re-Recorded by: David Appleby, Daniel Pellerin *Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres *Post Production Supervisor: Paul Harris *Negative Cutting: Catherine Rankin Productions *Color and Re-Recording by: Film House *Print by Technicolor *Completion Bond by: Motion Picture Bond Co. Inc. *Thanks to: The Museum of Science and Technology, Ottawa, Used Sound, Ottawa, Song Bird, Ottawa, Father Milaney, Holy Name of Mary Church, Almonte, Cuckoo-Clock Shop, Ottawa, Metrotype Graphics Ltd., Ottawa *Interim Financing Provided by: Central Capital Corporation *Produced with the participation of The Ontario Film Development Corporation *Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres *Approved No. 33824 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© 1990 The Nutcracker Production Partnership and The Ontario Film Development Corporation Closing Logos *Lacewood Productions Category:Credits